


Seaside Caress

by OmittedSiren



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Child, Fairy, Fantasy, Metaphors, cruel world, mother - Freeform, sea turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmittedSiren/pseuds/OmittedSiren
Summary: I wrote this for a good friend April, I felt she could use a pick me up and I hope she likes it. A fairy watches by the sea when she sees a miracle and a downfall. (Super short, I was going to post it on facebook but I wanted it slightly quieter.)





	Seaside Caress

The little fairy sits by the sea, for she was drawn to the crashing waves, the pacifistic conflict they hold. She watched as the turtles drug them self ashore, their body knowing the ritual passed down through the millennia, they lay their eggs then abandon them to fend for their own. She was angered at the mothers abandoning the children, she was enraged at the fairy folk watching as they were left defenseless. She sat and she watched the eggs knowing she was their one true protector in the wild crazy world. She watched as the tides shift yet again. Days pass, the turtles never returning, she watches the sifts of the moon, the passing of weeks. Soon the eggs begin to hatch. The fairy's chest swells with pride watching what she had longed to see. The new children, virgins to the world, make their way to the sea. She smiles watching them when her nightmare peaks. Soon crabs swarm, attacking the innocence, she watches in horror as the children are taken into unspeakable horrors. She runs forward, grabbing the youngest, she takes it into her arms carefully. It looks up at her, its eyes big, tears threatening to fall, she wipes the tears from the young hatchling. She will protect this child with her life. She will guard it more than her own life. She feels she can live now. Not for herself but for the tiny turtle who doesn't know the horrors it could have felt without her. The turtle with the mind of innocence. The fairy vows she will never let her child witness the horrors of the dark and together they fill find solace between the bond of mother and child.


End file.
